Conventionally, there is no readily accessible way for companies or organizations, such as medical practices, to monitor interactions between staff and potential or existing customers in an objective or quantifiable manner. Valuable data about a staff's performance in addressing concerns and needs of potential clients is often lost during the interaction due to lack of reporting mechanisms and poor internal communication. Companies and other organizations are unable to determine whether potential revenue is lost due to poor staff performance, whether marketing strategies are successful, whether staff are appropriately meeting the needs of clients, or whether the company is properly allocating its resources into capital investments in services or products driven by market demand. This lack of oversight causes companies and organization to incur significant loss of potential revenue while diminishing client satisfaction.
Conventional quality control call centers within an organization, or third-party quality control centers, record telephone calls for quality assurance purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,887 (“Eilbacher”) discloses a contact center which records and analyzes customer communications. The contact center includes a monitoring system which records customer communications, reviews the communications to identify parameters of the communications and determines whether the parameters of the customer communications indicate a negative or unsatisfactory experience. The analyzing unit performs a stress analysis on telephone calls to determine a stress parameter by processing the audio portions of the telephone calls to ultimately determine whether the experience of the caller 102 was satisfactory or unsatisfactory. However, this does not analyze the content or outcome of a call.
Typical conventional services are normally offered by consultants seeking to provide general advice for enhancing performance within a large organization. Such services are normally not affordable for many companies, such as smaller medical practices, interested in learning how well they perform with respect to other smaller companies. Furthermore, such conventional systems are intended to be provided infrequently using set parameters, and do not allow the user to constantly interact with the quality assurance system directly over a long period of time. These consultants may also not give actionable intelligence, and conventional automated systems do not give intelligence on the content or outcome of a call. They also do not provide for efficient lead generation tracking, e.g., determining how a caller found out about the business.
Furthermore, other conventional systems involve obtaining survey data from various businesses through questionnaires for the purposes of comparing the performance of the various staffs of each office. However, one problem with surveys is in obtaining accurate data from staff because staff employees may not be truthful in their interactions with clients. Staff may also not be aware of perceptions of themselves by clients. Conventionally, these businesses also have no ability to compare their office's performance with that of other offices of other comparable businesses.
One field typically suffering from many of the above-mentioned problems is the medical practice field. Medical practices often have difficulty knowing if their staff is successfully interacting with patients and potential patients when discussing potential treatments. However, many other companies and organizations, both large and small, suffer the same or similar problems.
Conventional systems do not automatically analyze the content of a call, providing analytics and the result of the outcome of a call. Accordingly, there is a desire for to avoid these and other related problems.